The Walls Line The Bullet Holes
by bellaxmorte
Summary: Best friends Becca, Brendon, and Ryan grow up to be rock stars. What happens when their bands, Panic At The Disco and Skulls And Stars, go on tour together?
1. Chapter 1

Becca's POV

BECCA'S POV

"GAH!" I yelled out as I was rudely awakened from my dream.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" Brendon said and smiled as he was bouncing on my bed. I swear, that guy is like a little kid sometimes.

"You jerkface. I was having a good dream," I pouted, pretending to be mad at him.

"Aw don't be mad. I just wanted to say good morning," he said, looking a bit put-out.

"It's ok Brenny. Ooh do I smell Lucky Charms?!" I asked excitedly.

"Yep!" said Ryan cheerily with a big bowl of Lucky Charms in his hands.

"Ooh gimme a bite! Pleeeeaaase?" I said with a puppy dog look. I knew Ry-ry could never resist my puppy dog face.

"Haha the puppy dog face Becca? No fair. Here," he said, handing me the bowl.

"Yum!" I smiled after I took a bite and handed him the bowl back. I stood up, stretched, and looked around. I noticed Jacob, Michele, Danny, and Grace were gone. Hmm. Suspicious. Everyone else was up, dressed, and doing various things. John and Spencer were playing Guitar Hero, Sarah was talking on her cell (more than likely to her boyfriend, Pete), and Ryan was eating his Lucky Charms and watching Spongebob on TV. I smiled and looked back at Brendon still sitting on my bed. Now he was looking through my sidekick. He always goes through my stuff. Loser. I sighed and then smiled. Brendon, Ryan, and I had been inseparable since we met when I was three.

FLASHBACK

Me, my parents, and my big brother had just moved to Las Vegas. I was three, Curtis was five, and I was excited to move. As soon as we got to the new house, I saw two boys playing in the front yard of the house next door. I went over to them.

"Hi, I'm Becca, what are your names?"

"Hi! I'm Brendon, and he's Ryan," one of the boys replied with a big smile, pointing first to himself and then to a shy looking boy next to him.

"Um uh hi," Ryan said nervously.

"I just moved here from California! Want to be friends?" I asked. I never was shy.

"Sure!" Brendon replied.

"Uh, yea, ok, I guess," said Ryan with a shy smile.

I sat down next to Brendon. "So what are you guys playing?"

"Power Rangers! I'm the blue one and Ryan is the red one. You can be the pink one," said Brendon.

"Okay!" I replied excitingly. We played Power Rangers for a while until my mommy came to find me. From then on, it was hard to find one of us without the other two.

END FLASHBACK

BRENDON'S POV

"Brenny what time is it?" Becca asked

"Noon," I replied, still busy looking through her phone.

"Watcha lookin for anyways dorko?"

"Your deepest, darkest secrets," I replied with a devilish look.

"What-," She was cut off by her phone ringing. 'Swear to shake it up if you swear to listen, oh we're still so young, desperate for attention, I aim to be, your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives' Her eyes immediately lit up. I saw 'Fishy Calling' on the screen seconds before she grabbed it out of my hands.

"FISHY!" She screamed. God she looks so cute when she's excited. Actually she's just freakin' adorable all the time. Wait, did I just think that about my best friend??

BECCA'S POV

I answered it. "Curtis!!"

"Hey lil sis. What are you up to?

"Not much bro-bro. Chillin in the tour bus with everyone. What about you?"

"Not a whole lot. Hey do me a favor. Look outside real quick."

"Uh ok. Why?"

"Just do it."

I looked out the tour bus window, and guess what I saw? My big brother standing outside! I screamed, threw my phone back at Brendon, and ran outside. I hadn't seen my brother in ages, since he went off to college in New York, so naturally I was way excited to see him! I ran out to him, still in my boxers and tee that I slept in, and gave him a huge hug.

"I missed you, loser!" I said. He was laughing and picked me up and spun me around.

"Missed you too lil sis," he said.

"Hey man, what's up?" I heard Brendon say.

Curtis put me down and turned to Brendon. "Not a lot, just college stuff," he replied.

"Hah, no fun man. This gig is way better," Brendon said with a smile.

"Yea well we can't all be rock stars," replied Curtis.

"BECCA YOUR PHONE IS RINGING!!" I heard Spencer yell from the bus.

"WELL ANSWER IT FOR ME! I'M COMING!" I yelled back. I got inside and Spence was talking to someone on my phone. "Who is it?" I asked him.

"I dunno. Some guy named Ryan," he said while holding out my phone to me. I saw Ryan perk up when he heard his name said but then he got absorbed in Spongebob again.

"Hello?" I said to the Ryan on the phone.

"Hey beautiful. It's Ryan."

I went pale.


	2. Chapter 2

Band Members

BECCA'S POV

"I'm not doing this. Not again. Don't call back." I hung up.

"What was that about?" Spencer asked.

"Oh nothing. Just an ex. No big," I said with what I hoped looked like a reassuring smile.

"Ok. JOHN I WILL BEAT YOU!!" he yelled and went back to Guitar Hero.

'Boys.' I thought while rolling my eyes. I noticed Sarah had fallen asleep on the other couch and was surprised that the boys hadn't woken her.

Curtis and Brendon walked into the bus then.

"Sis do you know you're in boxers and a tee?" Curtis asked.

"GAH! I need to shower. I'll be back in a few guys," I said while rummaging through my bag. I grabbed black skinny jeans and a hot pink tee with skulls on it and went into the bathroom. I showered, dressed, did my hair and makeup, put on black cherry flats and put a small white bow in my hair.

"You guys I don't get to see my brother often so let's go have fun around town before the show tonight. You're coming to see us play, right Curtis?" I said with wide innocent eyes.

"Of course. It's not every day I get to see my baby sister rock for a huge crowd," he said.

"YAY!" I shouted. Hehe. I'm a very vocal person : "RYAN!" I shouted.

"Yea?" he replied as his head popped up.

"We're gonna go do stuff around town. Wanna come with us?" I asked hopefully.

"Definitely!" he replied. I smiled brightly. That boy doesn't seem too shy does he?

"Huh. I wonder where Michele, Grace, Jacob, and Danny went to?" I wondered out loud.

"They went shopping," Brendon informed me.

"Oh. Fun!!" I said. I stole Ryan's white hoodie off the couch and zipped it up. "Dang Ryan! I barely fit in your hoodie. You could probably wear my clothes!" I said while unzipping the hoodie. I jacked Brendon's instead because it was bigger.

"I doubt it," Ryan said. "Your butt is way bigger than mine!" he said while laughing.

"Hah you're so right! And I'm proud of my booty too!" I retorted while smiling. Curtis and Brendon were laughing too.

"Come on lets gooooo!! I'll drive!!" I said while jumping off the steps of the tour bus.

"Haha, no," said Curtis. "I'm driving."

"Pfft. Big brother won't let me have any fun," I said pouting. Then Brendon started tickling me and Ryan helped him. I'm extremely extremely ticklish and they knew it. I was trying to get away from them when Brendon grabbed me from behind and held me while he and Ryan tickled away.

"Ok ok I surrender!!" I shouted in between laughs. I was laughing so hard that I started to cry a little. Hah.

"BRENDON!! Since you're the evil one who started the tickling you have to give me a piggy back ride to the car!" I told him. He bent down a little and I hopped on his back. "ONWARDS!!" I yelled.

"Damn Becca. I think you might weigh less than Ryan. If that's possible," he joked while giggling. I giggled too and Ryan stuck his tongue out at us.

"Ok kids, in the car," Curtis said. Ryan got in the front seat and me and Brendon sat in the back.

"No tickling!!" I yelled as he poked me in the side. He looked away and whistled innocently. God he looked so adorable when he tried to look innocent. Or pouted. Or smiled. Oh wow. Did I just think that about my best friend?!

GRACE'S POV

Hehe. Michele and I had been dragging Danny and Jacob along shopping with us. They were good little boyfriends. Danny came over, wrapped his arms around me from behind, and whispered in my ear, "Are we done yet?!"

I turned around, gave him a sweet kiss, and said, "NOPE!!" Like I said. Good little boyfriends.

We had gone everywhere in this mall it seemed. It was a bit small. This town is kinda small. But it's all part of being a makeup artist for a band. Where they go on tour, you go on tour. Plus my best friend is the vocalist for Skulls and Stars. My boyfriend is the bassist. And my other best friend is the hair stylist for the band. So I got to hang out with the people I loved the most, got to watch their shows, and make them all look fabulous. And got paid for it. Pretty awesome job in my opinion.

"Grace!! Look at this straightener! It would be PERFECT for Becca's hair!" Michele exclaimed excitedly. I went over to where she was and saw a completely pink straightener.

"Is that the ceramic one that heats up to over 200 degrees Celsius in seconds?" I asked. Hey, just because I'm a makeup artist doesn't mean I don't know hair products too.

"Yes it is! And it's only 40! They're usually 120-200. I'm buying it." She decided.

I looked around the beauty supply shop we were in and spotted the makeup. I picked up some glitter eyeliner, glitter shadow, grey and black eye shadow, glittery fake eyelashes, rhinestone fake eyelashes, powder, foundation, concealer, and a few other things. Hey, I need to keep everyone looking gorgeous. It's my job.

RYAN'S POV

I chuckled while watching Becca and Brendon singing together in the back seat. The song 'Umbrella' by Rihanna was playing and those two were acting like retards in the back.

"You two are such dorks!" I told them.

"Haha I know huh?" said Becca.

'Umbrella' ended and 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies' started playing. Oh great. I hear this song enough!

"Can we change the station? Please??" I pleaded.

"Yea," said Becca, "we hear his annoying voice enough on the bus!!" she said while laughing.

"Is that so?" he asked with a devilish grin. Uh-oh. I know that grin. He started tickling her mercilessly.

"AH! Hahahahahahha…stop!! Hahaha…gahh!! Hahahahahaha…RYAN HEEELP!!" she cried out.

"No way!" I laughed. "You're on your own for this one!"

"Hahahahaha ok ok BRENDON!! Hahahaha…what can I…hahahaha…do to make you…STOP!!" she managed to ask while laughing.

"Welll…you can say I am the smartest, best-looking, awesomest person ever!!" Brendon said. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"NEVER!!" Becca screamed.

"Well ok then…" said Brendon, and continued his tickling torment.

"Hahahahahaha ok ok I give!! BRENDON BOYD URIE YOU ARE THE SMARTEST, BEST-LOOKING, MOST AWESOMEST PERSON EVER!!" she yelled. He stopped tickling her and she collapsed on him, breathless.

"Hey stop flirting you two," Curtis joked.

Becca stuck her tongue out at him.

"I saw that!" he said.

Oh boy.

This would be an interesting drive.


	3. Chapter 3

RYAN'S POV

After a 20 minute car ride of Brendon and Becca flirting (even though they denied it), we finally got into town. It was small. Smaller than I had expected.

"Hey where are we playing tonight?" Becca asked.

"Umm…the Stadium," I replied.

"I hope there's gonna be a big crowd!" Brendon said. "There better be some hot girls to flirt with!"

"Oh please. Like you could get a hot girl," Becca said, rolling her eyes.

"You're right. Maybe I should get with you then," Brendon shot back.

Becca looked hurt by that remark.

"Man shut up. Becca is gorgeous," I said.

Becca looked up at me and beamed. "Thanks Ryan. It must just be Brendon's time of month," she said. I laughed at that. Brendon looked guilty.

I got out of the car and before Becca could get out I opened her door and picked her up bridal style. She started giggling and I spun her around before I put her down.

"Where to shortie?" I asked her.

"Well we're gonna be here for a few days. Curtis has to leave to go back to New York tomorrow. So where do you wanna go fishy?" she asked.

"Let's grab a bite to eat. I'm starving," he replied.

"Sounds good to me," Brendon said. I noticed he wouldn't look Becca in the eye. Why doesn't he just apologize to her? It's not like she can keep a grudge. Believe me. I know.

FLASHBACK

I was at Becca's house playing Lego's with her and Brendon. I was hungry so I went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Hey sweetie. Are you hungry?" Mrs. Ondarza asked.

"Yes Mrs. Becca's mommy," I said.

"Well I'm sure Becca and Brendon are hungry as well, so go back to playing and I'll make you all some snacks, ok?" she asked.

"Ok!" I said. I went to look in the dining room for more Lego's. I saw a pretty statue on the table. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a statue of a tiger, Becca's favorite animal. It must be hers, I thought. I accidentally dropped it, and the head broke off. Just then, Becca and Brendon walked in looking for me. I looked at Becca, embarrassed, and she started to cry. It was a statue that her daddy gave her before he left for a job offer in Russia. Mrs. Ondarza ran in then at the sound of her daughter's crying.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Ryan broke the tiger statue," Brendon said.

"I'm sorry!!" I said. I started crying too.

Mrs. Ondarza called my mommy and Brendon's mommy to come pick us up to go home because Becca was so upset. I felt so bad. But by the next day Becca had forgiven me and her mommy had glued the statue's head back on.

END FLASHBACK

BECCA'S POV

What Brendon said really hurt my feelings. But Ryan made me feel better like always. We went to eat at a little sandwich shop and all through lunch I noticed Brendon wouldn't look me in the eye. What the hell? He's never been like this before. Whatever. I'm not gonna let him ruin the little bit of time I have with my brother.

"That was yummy! Let's go check out the shops!" I said

"Sure, why not?" Curtis said. Brendon mumbled something incoherent and Ryan just rolled his eyes and smiled. I remembered passing by a music shop earlier to I suggested we go check it out.

"OH MY GOD!! BRENDON URIE!! RYAN ROSS!! BECCA ONDARZA!!" I heard someone scream. I cringed. Oh Jesus. FANGIRLS. I put on a smile and turned around.

"Hey there!" I said. I saw that Brendon and Ryan didn't look too happy. "Quick, lets sign some autographs and hide before more of them come!!" I whispered to Ryan. He laughed quietly.

"Oh my god I am your biggest fan!!" she said to Brendon. She was practically drooling over him. Ew. We signed some autographs for the kid and we quickly went to hide in the music shop.

"Haha do you guys get that often?" Curtis asked me.

"Oh yea. But Brendon and Ryan usually get drooled over by the teenies," I said and laughed. We looked around the store. The clerk was a guy, about 16 or 17, and he was reading a car magazine. He didn't pay any attention to us. Ryan and I were looking at the guitars while Brendon and Curtis were looking at the pianos.

"Ry-ry this Fender is pretty rad," I said, holding a pink Fender guitar. I started playing 'Hold On' and singing to it. I wrote the song for the band. "Lies and tears throughout the years, hold on for the right one. Deep in sleep with all your fears, hold out for the one that will never make you cry." I sung.

"You know I've always loved that song," Ryan said.

"Thanks," I said and smiled. I wandered over to the counter where the guitar picks were. Ryan was still looking at the guitars. I felt someone put there hand on my waist. I spun around and came face to face with Brendon. My heart raced at his touch. What the hell is going on?

He looked me straight in the eye and said "Becca I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I didn't mean it, you know you are stunning," he apologized.

"It's ok. It just hurt. But I forgive you. You know I can't keep a grudge," I smiled. He gave me a hug and everything was fine between us.

BRENDON'S POV

I was so glad that she forgave me. I don't know why I said what I said earlier. It just slipped out. I didn't mean it at all. Becca is probably the most beautiful girl I have ever met. No one can compare to her. We had been walking around town and hanging out for three hours. It was around 5 PM and our show was at 7:30 PM. We still had to shower, get our hair and makeup done, and set up for the show.

"Guys I think we should go back to the bus and shower. We need to get ready for tonight," I said.

"He's right," Ryan said.

"I hope everyone that went shopping is back," Becca said. "I need Grace to make me look fabulous!"

"You already look fabulous Bella," Curtis told her.

"Yea, you're a pretty pretty princess!" I said laughing. She had found a hot pink plastic tiara at one of the stores and was wearing it. "Are you wearing that tiara tonight?" I asked.

"Of course!!" she said. I chuckled.

We got back in the car in the same arrangement. Curtis driving, Ryan in the front seat, me and Becca in the back. Becca promptly fell asleep with her head on my shoulder. She looked so adorable when she was sleeping. AGH STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! She's my best friend!! Hmph. She slept the whole ride back to the bus and we decided to let her sleep and shower last. I picked her up and carried her back on the bus. I put her down gently on my bed. She murmured something lightly in her sleep. I leaned closer to her and said "What?"

She repeated what she said.

My heart skipped a beat.


	4. Chapter 4

BECCA'S POV

I woke up to Grace poking me and shouting at me.

"HELLO?? HELLO?! ARE YOU ALIVE?!" she yelled.

"YES I'M ALIVE!!" I yelled back.

"Ok good because you need to shower so Michele can do your hair and I'll do your makeup when we get to the venue," she said.

"Ok I'll get up when whoever is in the shower is out," I said. I heard the shower running so I assumed someone was in there.

"Ok but don't go back to sleep!!" Grace said.

"Ok ok I won't!" I said. I yawned and cuddled to the pillow. I breathed in deeply and the pillow smelled like Brendon. I opened my eyes again and saw I was on Brendon's bed. I guess someone carried me from the car and put me here. I heard the water shut off and the bathroom door open. Brendon walked out in his Superman boxers I gave him for his birthday.

"Cute undies Brendon," Sarah snickered. He stuck his tongue out at her and I laughed. Why do the guys always come out in their boxers? Ryan was the only one who didn't.

I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a black shirt that had a piñata on it and said 'I'd hit that' and went into the bathroom. I came out 10 minutes later and asked Michele where she wanted me to sit so she could do my hair. She motioned to a chair by the window and I went and sat down.

"I just got a new straightener so I'm going to straighten your hair for tonight ok?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me," I replied and she promptly got to work blow drying my hair.

BRENDON'S POV

I sat down next to John on the couch and was watching Michele do Becca's hair. John elbowed me in the side and said "You like her don't you?"

"Who, Michele? Nah."

"You know who I mean. Becca. You like her," he insisted.

"So maybe I do," I said nonchalantly. "What of it?"

"Just asking. You should ask her out," he said.

"No way!" I replied. "She'd never go for a guy like me anyways. She's way out of my league."

"Yea, she is, but I still say you should go for it."

"Maybe. Don't say anything to her alright?" I asked.

"Mum's the word," he said. I sighed. I do like her. Screw that, I love her. And I doubt she felt the same. Even though when I put her on my bed earlier, when I leaned in to hear what she was whispering, it was just sleep talking. What she said was "I love you." But it was just sleep talking. Wasn't it?

MICHELE'S POV

I had just finished straightening Becca's hair and she put a small hot pink bow in her hair. The new straight iron was fantastic. After I blow dried her hair, it straightened in five minutes flat and made her hair perfectly straight.

"Jacob, get your butt over here! I need to spike your hair," I said.

Jacob came over and sat where Becca had sat before.

"What color gel do you want tonight?" I asked him.

"Orange," he replied. I grabbed the orange gel off the counter and squeezed a bunch in my hand. I went to work spiking his hair. I finished and gave him a kiss.

"Ok does everyone have gorgeous hair?" I asked. No one replied, so I took that as a yes. I packed up my hair products and put them in the car. I came back on the bus and waited for everyone to get ready to leave. The venue that the bands were playing at was only 10 or 15 minutes away and it was 6:12 PM so I guessed we would be leaving soon.

GRACE'S POV

Since I had done all the guys' makeup and I would do Becca's and Sarah's at the venue, I was finished for the time being. I had put the makeup supplies in the car and was leaning against the side of the bus drinking a Red Bull. I heard someone getting off the bus and I looked to see it was Danny. I smiled and called to him. He came over and leaned against the bus with me.

"Hey sweetie. Are you excited to see us play tonight?" he asked.

"Of course. Aren't I always?" I replied.

He kissed me, and I deepened the kiss, and that led to a make out session.

I heard someone clear their throat and I broke the kiss to look at who was interrupting us. I saw it was Becca and she looked a bit frantic. I kissed Danny one more time and whispered "Sorry babe but the bestie needs me." He looked a bit sad but kissed me once more and went back up into the bus.

"What's wrong hun?" I asked her.

"Ugh. I need to talk to you," she replied.

"About…?" I asked.

"Brendon."

"What about him?"

"I think I have feelings for him," she confessed.

"Wow. But I knew this was bound to happen with either Brendon or Ryan. I mean, best friends usually turn into boyfriend/girlfriend," I replied.

"But he's totally too good for me," she said.

"No, he isn't. He's a really amazing guy. And you are smart, gorgeous, and everything a guy could want. Trust me. You and him would be an amazing couple," I said with a smile.

"Really?" she asked. She looked happier.

"Yep," I said.

"Thanks babes," she said and gave me a hug.

I need to set those two up, don't I?

BECCA'S POV

Talking to Grace made me feel better. But how was I ever going to tell Brendon how I felt? What if he didn't like me that way? Would it get awkward between us? Dammit, I've never been this doubtful about getting guys before! He makes me feel something I haven't before.

We got to the venue around 6:45 PM. I went in the dressing room with the band mates and watched Grace go to work on Sarah. 10 minutes later she looked gorgeous and than it was my turn. Grace put fake eyelashes on me, turquoise glittery eye shadow and my favorite CO Bigelow lip gloss. I had my hot pink tiara on too. :

I walked out into the hall and ran into Brendon.

"Wow Brendon. You're all dressed up. I feel like a hobo compared to you," I joked. He was dressed up in one of the band's many awesome costumes.

"Why thank you hobo lady," he replied.

"Haha. Funny boy. Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Dunno. Probably doing soundcheck," he replied.

"Probably…" I said thoughtfully.

"Hey Becca?"

"Yea?" I replied.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Isn't that what we've been doing?" I laughed.

"Uh well yea but there's something I need to tell you…"

BRENDON'S POV

Oh god. I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell her. Right now. My heart was beating so loud I could have sworn she could hear it.

"Ok shoot," she said. She looked amazing.

"Well I've been thinking and…" I started. Just then, some kid walked up to us. He looked about 18.

"Um Mr. Urie? Ms. Ondarza?" the kid asked.

"That's us," Becca said.

"They need you both on stage for sound check now," the kid said.

"Ok. Tell them we're coming," I said.

The kid walked away and Becca looked at me curiously.

"So you were saying?" she asked.

"Eh, it's not important. But we better get out there," I said.

She looked kind of confused. "Ok then," she said and walked towards the stage. I followed.

We finished sound check and went back stage again. Becca looked kind of nervous.

"Hey you ok?" Ryan asked.

"Yea of course!" she said. "But how do I look? Is my hair in place? Does my makeup look ok? Does it make me look trashy? Is this shirt too tight? Do these jeans make my ass look big?" she babbled.

"You look amazing, yes it is, yes it does, no it doesn't, no it's not, and not any more than usual," Michele told her with a smile. Ryan just stood there looking confused.

"Ok good," Becca said with a big smile. "You guys ready to ROCK?!" she yelled.

"HELL YES!!" several people replied. Everyone was pumped.

Skulls and Stars were opening for us, so I waved to Becca as she walked out on stage to the cheers of tons of fans.

BECCA'S POV

I walked out on stage to cheering fans and bright stage lights. I put on a big smile and walked to the mic.

"How is everyone doing tonight?" I asked the crowd. They cheered even louder. "It's great to be out here with you guys tonight! You guys seem like a great crowd! We're Skulls and Stars, and this song is called 'Hold On'." I said. The crowd quieted down a bit as Danny started playing bass, Sarah started drums, and Jacob started playing his guitar.

We finished our set and I talked to the crowd one more time.

"Thank you, you were a great crowd!" They cheered. "And now, here's who you guys really came here to see, Panic! At The Disco!!" The crowd went WILD.

Brendon and Ryan came out first. I walked up to Brendon, took off my tiara, put it on him, and kissed him. It lasted for 3 seconds but it seemed much longer. It was AMAZING. And then the crowd went INSANE. I heard several 'Boo's' along with the cheers. Hah. Jealous teenies. I smiled at him and walked off with my band. We got back stage. Sarah looked at me like I was crazy and Danny was cracking up. Jacob was too busy with Michele.

"What? What happened? I didn't see what happened I stopped paying attention when you guys finished your set. Why is Danny laughing so hard??" she asked.

"I, um, well, IkissedBrendon," I said hurriedly.

"You did WHAT?!" Grace said. "In front of everyone? Oooh. Those teenies are gonna be after your ass!!" Grace said laughing.

"Hah. They're just jealous. I'm tired and smelly. I'm gonna go shower." I walked to our dressing room.

I showered, changed into some grey skinny jeans and a white tee and fell asleep on the couch.

BRENDON'S POV

When I walked out on stage, Becca put her tiara on me and then kissed me. It caught me totally off guard. She smiled at me then walked off. I stood there, dazed and grinning stupidly. Ryan elbowed me and I came back to my senses.

"Hey everyone how are you?" I asked the crowd. Their cheering was deafening. "Glad to hear you enjoyed Skulls and Stars!" I said. "We're Panic! At The Disco!"

We played all our songs and some from other bands and then we were done.

"Thank you guys, you were great! Good night!" Ryan told the crowd. We walked off stage.

"So what was that with you and Becca??" Spencer asked as soon as we got back stage.

"Um, well, she kissed me," I said matter-of-factly.

"No shit," Ryan said.

"Whatever guys. I call first shower!!" I yelled.

I ran into the dressing room. I showered and changed into black skinny pants and a red tee and went to find Becca. I looked in her band's dressing room and found her asleep on the couch. She looks so adorable. I leaned down and was about to gently shake her when I had a better idea. Just like as if she were Sleeping Beauty and I was Prince Charming, I leaned down and kissed her softly. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. I broke the kiss and she yawned.

"So I guess John told you huh? That jerk he promised he wouldn't," I said, slightly irritated.

"Nope, he didn't say anything. I thought maybe Grace said something," she said.

"Nope. I guess we just like each other," I laughed.

"So…yea…I'm gonna have teenies who wanna kill me now," she said.

"Not a chance. I'll protect you," I said. I pulled her up from the couch and held her close.

I wanted to hold her tight and never let her go.


	5. Chapter 5

BECCA'S POV

I wanted to stay here in Brendon's arms forever. But we had to go out and do a meet and greet. Uh-oh. Angry teenies.

"Um does this mean we're a couple now?" Brendon asked.

"Do you want to?" I looked up at him, hopeful.

He turned a little red. "Well yea I do because I really really like you…" he trailed off.

"Good. Because it's what I want too," I said and smiled. He kissed me and I deepened the kiss. Curtis walked in then.

"Brendon what the fuck are you doing kissing my sister??" he questioned.

"Curtis, relax, we're together now," I told him.

"Hm. I don't know if I like this. But you guys were great tonight! And Ryan is looking for you two. Something about a meet and greet?" he said.

"Ew. Yes. We have to go meet the fans. I'm so tired. I hope none of them like freak out," I said. Curtis walked out and I looked up at Brendon.

"We better get out there. Don't wanna keep the fans waiting," he said. I kissed him on the cheek and he kissed my forehead. We walked out holding hands.

We walked out by the tour bus still holding hands. I saw some girls who looked about 13 giving me death glares. Hah. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

BRENDON'S POV

I still couldn't believe this was happening. Me and Becca. Boyfriend and girlfriend. It was way too good to be true. I sat down next to Ryan and John while Becca sat down next to Sarah and Danny. We were signing autographs and taking pictures with fans when a girl about 14 came up to me.

"So who was the dumb whore who kissed you earlier? You know she's probably fucking the guys in her band. She doesn't deserve you. Me on the other hand…" she looked at me with what I assumed she was trying for a sexy look. I couldn't believe my ears.

"Excuse me? She's not a whore. She's my girlfriend. And she is amazing. Please leave."

I was pissed.

"What was that all about?" I heard a beautiful voice say in my ear.

"Some fucking teenie called you a whore and said you were fucking Danny and Jacob."

"Wow. That's interesting. I'm definitely not doing it with them. Ya know, just in case you were wondering," she said laughing.

"Yea I know. But that made me mad. How dare she talk about an amazing girl like you like that?" I wondered.

"Because she's jealous that I'm with the most amazing guy in the world," Becca said. She got on her tippy toes and kissed me lightly. I could see camera flashes going off through my closed eyelids.

"Well I guess we know what we'll be seeing on the front page of tomorrow's tabloids," Becca sighed.

"Then let's really give them something to talk about," I said slyly.

"What-?" I cut her off by picking her up, twirling her around, and kissing her passionately. Then I put her down and I sat down. I pulled her into my lap and put my arms around her waist. She was quite tiny.

"Ah Brendon I'm gonna squish you let me up," Becca whined.

"What are you talking about? You can't weigh more than 90 pounds," I said.

"103 actually," she said.

"You're tiny!" I said. "And you're staying in my lap. So relax," I said.

She let out a huff of air and leaned back against me. I breathed in her scent. Her hair smelled like melon and she smelled like raspberries and vanilla.

"You smell good," I whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

She giggled. "Why thank you. You don't smell too bad yourself."

I felt like I was on cloud 9.

BECCA'S POV

We finished the meet and greet and went to the hotel we would be staying at. It was a nice hotel. I was rooming with Grace; Michele was with Sarah, Brendon with Ryan, Danny with Jacob, and Spencer with John. Our room was next to Brendon and Ryan's. That made me smile. Probably Brenny's doing. We had decided beforehand that we would go hang out at a club tonight, but first we wanted to go swimming. Grace and I went into our room to change into our bikinis.

"So, how are things with you and Mr. Brendon?" she asked with a smile. Just hearing his name made me feel bubbly.

"Amazing. But I gotta see what those tabloids write about me and him in tomorrow's post," I sighed. Reporters were like vultures.

"Haha yea I saw that little show you two put on. You guys are so frikken adorable together," she smiled.

"Hehe. I'm so lucky. He is amazing," I sighed.

He made me feel like I hadn't felt before.

GRACE'S POV

I was happy for Becca. She finally found a guy that would treat her right. And if he didn't, well, that's what best friends are for. I pulled out my bikinis and Becca pulled out hers.

"Which one should I wear?" I asked her.

"How about the baby blue one with silver stars?" Becca said.

"Ooh yea. Which one are you wearing?"

"I'm thinking my white polka dot Roxy one," she said.

"Good choice. It's adorable on you," I told her.

"Thanks hun. And the blue one looks amazing on you."

We started changing facing away from each other and then turned around.

"Damn Becca have you been working out??" I asked amazed. She had an amazing body! Flat stomach, tan, big boobs, and perfect curves. I was jealous.

"Not really. I jog sometimes. And play DDR. But singing exercises really work the muscles," she said and smiled. "But you have a great body so whatever."

"Ha ha but not as great as yours. I need to start doing daily things with you," I said. She smiled and slipped on a pair of black short shorts and an aqua tee. I put on navy short shorts and a black tee. We grabbed some towels and left the room. Becca went to knock on Brendon and Ryan's door and I went to knock on Danny and Jacob's door. Everyone else was already out in the hall.

knock, knock

"YAAA??" Danny answered the door with a water gun in his hand.

"Come on guys we're goin swimming!!"

"Ok we'll be out soon!" he said.

I rolled my eyes and went out into the hall with everyone else.

RYAN'S POV

I had been listening to Brendon go on and on about Becca since we got back. I heard someone knock on the door so I went to see who it was. I opened the door, and speak of the devil, it was Becca. I opened the door and let her in.

"Hey Ry-ry!" she said.

"Hey Becca Boo!" I said. I still loved her, even if Brendon wouldn't shut up about her.

"You boys ready to go?" she asked.

"I am, but Brendon still needs to get his swim trunks on," I said.

"Mmk but HURRY UPPP!!" she yelled to him.

"RYAN HAVE YOU SEEN MY BATMAN SWIM TRUNKS??" I heard Brendon yell from the bathroom.

"THEY'RE ON YOUR BED!!" I yelled back.

"WAIT DON'T COME OUT I'M STILL IN HERE!!" Becca yelled, and then ran out of the room.

"She's gone Brendon. Now put your damn trunks on and let's go! I want to go for a swim!" I said.

He came out of the bathroom with a towel on and I turned around as he put his trunks on.

"Finally. Out," I said while pointing to the door.

Everyone was already gone to the pool so Brendon and I made our way down there.

BRENDON'S POV

I knew I was starting to annoy Ryan by talking about Becca so much, but I just can't help it. She is just so amazing to me. I seriously think I could be in love with her. That kind of scared me. But I won't say anything.

I've seen Becca in bikinis many times before, I mean, we did grow up together. But tonight I'm sure she would look twice as amazing. I couldn't wait to get down to the pool.

Ryan and I walked out into the pool area and I saw Becca standing at the side of the pool laughing. I guessed she pushed Grace in because Becca was dry and Grace was in the pool and didn't look too happy. Grace got out and Danny wrapped his arms around her from behind. He laughed suddenly and jumped in the pool holding Grace. I thought that was a pretty good idea.

I came up behind Becca quietly and snatched her up bridal style. She screamed because I scared her and then she saw it was me and gave me a kiss.

"Hi Brenny Bear," she said and smiled. I gave her a kiss and then jumped in the pool holding her. We came to the surface and started laughing. Ryan stepped in and I saw that Sarah was swimming laps and Michele and Jacob were making out. They really enjoy making out. We stayed in the pool for about 20 minutes then decided to go to the club. It was about 10:30 PM.

MICHELE'S POV

'Agh what am I gonna wear tonight to the club?' I thought while looking through my duffel for something nice to wear. Sarah had already put on a pair of white jeans and a long teal flow-y shirt. I decided on a denim mini skirt and a white shimmery tank top. I did my hair up in a ponytail with my bangs free and I did Sarah's hair up in a messy bun. We both put some eyeliner and mascara on and were done. We decided to go and hang out in Becca and Grace's room until everyone was ready to go.

BECCA'S POV

"Gah Grace what am I gonna wear tonight?? What if Brendon doesn't like what I'm wearing?" I was totally spazzing. Grace grabbed my head and held me still.

"Listen to me closely," she said slowly. "Brendon likes you for who you are not what you are. Ok? So relax. Here, wear those light blue jeans and that turquoise halter."

I put on what she told me to and looked at myself. I liked the outfit choice.

"Thank you Grace!! What would I do without you?" I asked.

"Well. You'd freak out a lot more," she said laughing.

"Haha you're totally right," I said, joining her laughing. We heard a knock on our door and saw it was Michele and Sarah.

"Hey guys, come on in," I said.

"You look hot Becca," Sarah said.

"Why thank you. You don't look too shabby yourself. And my look is thanks to Grace. She seriously saves me all the time."

Grace had put on a white mini skirt and a black halter.

"Damn Grace you look fine!" Michele said. We started cracking up. Michele put some mousse in my hair and made my wavy hair more defined.

"Thanks sweetie," I said.

"No problem," she said. She put Grace's hair up in a half ponytail. I put on some eyeliner and lip gloss and Grace put some mascara and gold eye shadow on. We gave ourselves one more look over and decided we looked good. We left the room and went to get the guys.

Grace and I went to get Brendon and Ryan while Michele went to get Jacob and Danny and Sarah went to get John and Spencer.

Ryan answered the door and was talking on his sidekick. He hung up and he and Brendon walked out into the hall with us. Ryan was wearing white skinny pants and a black vest over a red button up shirt. Brendon was wearing black girls' Dickies pants and a white button up shirt.

"My my you boys look handsome," I said. Grace giggled.

"Why thank you mademoiselle," Ryan replied with a slight bow.

"So who was that on the phone?" Brendon asked.

"My cousin Kristen. She said she's here with her boyfriend on a road trip. I invited her and her boyfriend to come with us to the club," Ryan said.

"Ooh yay I haven't seen Cinnamon in ages!" I replied. She was one of my good friends back home, but I hadn't seen her since we started on tour. "Who is she going out with?"

"Um, some guy named Josh," Ryan told me.

"Huh well it'll be cool to meet him," I said.

"Yep so let's get going!" Brendon said.

"Ok Mr. Eager pants. Let's get the rest of the people," Grace said.

We walked over to where Jacob, Danny, Michele, and Sarah were standing.

"Let's goooo!!" I yelled.

"Inside voice Becca," Jacob said laughing.

"Oh shush," I said and batted him on the head

We all got outside and got into two SUVs that John and Brendon had rented. Grace, Brendon, Ryan, Michele and I got into one SUV and Sarah, Jacob, Danny, John, and Spencer got in the other.

RYAN'S POV

I was happy I was going to see my cousin tonight. I hadn't seen her since the tour started. I wondered what her new boyfriend was like. Hopefully he was a cool guy. I was sitting in the passenger seat next to Brendon and the girls were in the back. We got to the club. It was called the Frog. Weird name. It looked a bit small from the outside, but that didn't surprise me.

I saw Kristen standing outside by a convertible with a tall blonde guy. I assumed this was Josh. As soon as I got out of the car Kristen came running to give me a hug.

"Hey cuz, how have you been?" Kristen asked.

"Pretty good, how about you? Is that guy treating you well?" I asked.

"Just fine and yes he's been amazing. BECCA!!" she screamed and ran to hug Becca. I chuckled and walked over to Brendon.

"So your cousin seems to be a very hyper person," Brendon observed.

"Really? Hadn't noticed," I said sarcastically.

The girls walked back over to us. I heard them gabbing to each other about what had been going on since we started on tour. Wow. Girls sure do have a lot to talk about.

BRENDON'S POV

We went to get in line to get into the club, but the bouncer recognized Panic! and SAS, so we all got in before other people. I had my arm around Becca and pulled her a little closer to me when we got in.

"Brenny are you afraid someone is going to snatch me away from you?" she asked smiling. God I love her smile.

"Maybe," I said playfully giving her a little kiss.

"Oh god, get a room!" Danny said to us.

"Don't be jealous because my girlfriend is prettier than you," I said. Becca started giggling and Danny rolled his eyes.

"What do you guys want to drink?" Ryan asked everyone.

"Sprite for me please," Becca said. She didn't drink alcohol. I knew that alcohol had messed up a lot of people in her family and she couldn't stand being around drunken people.

"Same for me," I said. Becca looked up at me and smiled.

"Orange Fanta," said Grace.

"Dr. Pepper," Michele said.

Everyone told Ryan what they wanted and John and Spencer went with him to help him carry the drinks. No one got anything alcoholic.

"May I have this dance?" I asked Becca.

"Why yes, monsieur," Becca said giggling. I took her hand and lead her onto the dance floor.

GRACE'S POV

Becca came up to me looking breathless.

"Man it's hot in here. Do you wanna go outside for a bit to cool off?" she asked.

"For sure. Let's get Michele to go with us," I said. I saw Michele leaning against a wall drinking a coke.

"Chele we're gonna go outside for some air. Wanna come with?" Becca asked.

"Sure. It's pretty hot in here," she said.

We walked out into the back alley. It was empty except for a stray cat.

Becca was wearing her slip on Vans and I guess she got a rock in them or something.

"I'll catch up guys, I have something in my shoe," she said.

"Okie dokes," Michele said. She and I kept walking down the alley, enjoying the cool breeze.

All of a sudden, we heard Becca scream.


	6. Chapter 6

BECCA'S POV

I took off my shoe to get whatever was in it out. I stood back up and felt someone grab me roughly from behind. I screamed as loud as I could before whoever grabbed me shoved a gag in my mouth. I struggled and fought as hard as I could, but it was obviously a very strong guy that had hold of me. My 5-foot-2, 103-pound self couldn't fight him off. A sweet-smelling cloth was pressed to my face and I felt faint. But before I passed out, Grace kicked the guy in the shin. He threw me to the ground to deal with Grace. She punched him in nose, hard, and he grabbed his face in pain.

I was too woozy from the chloroform to scream, but between Michele screaming for help, I heard a string of cuss words coming out of Grace's mouth. "Mendigo pendejo chinga tu madre pinche puto!!" What you pussy you can't fight a fucking girl?" Grace yelled. I saw three more guys appear from the shadows. I felt very dizzy and saw that my vision was darkening. I passed out and was dead to the world.

BRENDON'S POV

"Hey man, have you seen Becca?" I asked Ryan. I had gone to the bathroom, and when I came back, I couldn't find her.

"Yea, I saw her go out into the back alley with Grace and Michele," he replied.

"I'm gonna go find them. They probably shouldn't be out in a dark alley by themselves," I said.

"Yea I'll come with you," Ryan said. We made our way to the back and walked out into the alley.

What we saw was shocking.

Michele was standing over an unconscious Becca and screaming for help, but the music in the club was too loud for anyone to hear her. I saw Grace in the clutches of two guys, one with a bloody nose. She was screaming and struggling to get away from them. There were another two guys approaching where Michele and Becca were on the ground.

"FUCK!" Ryan yelled out. The guys turned at his yell to look at us.

"MICHELE GO GET HELP!" I yelled at her. The two guys who were previously approaching her and Becca stopped and were coming towards Ryan and me. They were kinda big guys. Michele ran back into the club. I hoped she would get help soon.

It was Ryan, Grace, and I against four big guys.

I didn't like those odds.

JACOB'S POV

Michele ran towards me and the other guys looking frantic and scared.

"Babe what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Fuck fuck fuck this guy tried to grab Becca and she's unconscious and there are three others and Ryan and Brendon and Grace are gonna have to fight them and just come quick!!" she yelled. She had started to cry.

"Holy fuck LET'S FUCKING GO!" Danny said.

Danny, John, Spencer, and I ran towards the back alley exit. I had told Michele to go find the bouncer and call the cops.

We barged out the alley way door.

Brendon and Ryan were fighting three big guys and Grace was keeping another big guy away from Becca.

"HEY FUCKFACES!" John yelled at the guys. They looked towards us as we came closer to them. It was on.

RYAN'S POV

I was fucking scared. I won't deny it. There were four big guys and only me, Brendon, and Grace to fight them off.

"Come on fuckers, let's go," Brendon said in a low voice. He was mad. I couldn't blame him. One of these guys had hurt Becca.

Jacob, Danny, John, and Spencer had just burst through the back door. 'Just in time,' I thought. All six of us moved towards the four other guys while Grace was trying to bring Becca back to consciousness.

"Grace just get her inside and safe!" I yelled to her. She nodded and pulled her up to support her. They both disappeared inside the club. Now it was time to kick these guys' asses.

MICHELE'S POV

I was a mess. I was crying and my makeup was running everywhere, but I was scared for my friends' lives. I ran to the front of the club and found the bouncer.

"Please help me!!" I said desperately.

"Miss what's wrong?" the guy asked.

"Please call the police! My friends are in the back alley and they are fighting off four big guys and they drugged and hit two girls!"

"Oh jeez…miss just stay here ok?" he said calmly while grabbing his radio. "We need the police and an ambulance, we have…" I heard him trail off. But then I fainted.

SPENCER'S POV

A big guy with black hair took the first swing at Brendon. He ducked and threw a right hook at the guy and caught him in the jaw. But after that I didn't see what was going on with the other guys because John and I were occupied with a huge guy with no hair. He punched me in the shoulder because I wasn't quick enough. John hit the guy in the nose with his elbow and I heard a crack as his nose broke. The guy grabbed his face in pain and his nose was gushing blood. Just then I saw another blond guy come up behind John. He had a knife in hand. I opened my mouth to warn John but it was too late. John spun around and the guy stabbed him in the stomach. I yelled out as John stumbled back with a surprised look on his face. I heard sirens coming this way, and I guessed the four guys did too, because they stopped fighting and booked it out of the alley. I ran over to where John was laying on the ground and I saw the other guys coming towards us with horrified expressions on their faces.

GRACE'S POV

I half carried, half dragged Becca back into the club. A few people stared at us but I was too busy to care. I took her into the bathroom so I could try to wake her up.

I propped her up into a sitting position against a wall and grabbed a wad of paper towels. I saturated them with cold water and started squeezing the water onto her face. I repeated the motions and doused her with cold water a second time. It seemed to be working because she started to stir. I squeezed the water on her face a third time and she opened her eyes.

"Thank god!" I said.

"Ugh…what the hell happened? I have a killer migraine and I feel nauseous. Did someone spike my sprite?" she asked.

I hugged her and replied, "No honey. You don't remember? Some creep in the back alley pressed a cloth to your face and you passed out. I think it was chloroform."

"Ugh can we find the guys and go please? My head will split open if I stay in this club for much longer," she said.

"Oh god, the guys! They're still in the back alley with those creeps!" I said worriedly. "You stay in here and I'll go see what is going on ok? You can barely stand, stay here."

"Ok," she said and slumped back against the wall. I handed her the cool wet paper towels and she pressed them against her forehead. I guess chloroform really jacks you up.

I went back out into the club and rushed back to the alley. I saw bright flashing lights all around. There were two police cars and an ambulance. An ambulance? Oh god, one of the guys got hurt!

I saw Danny standing with Brendon and Ryan and talking to a cop.

"Danny!" I yelled and ran into his arms. "Danny what happened? Who got hurt?"

"John. One of the guys pulled a knife and stabbed him. They're taking him to the hospital right now."

"Oh my god…" I trailed off and started crying. Danny hugged me closer and kissed my head.

"Grace where is Becca?" Brendon asked frantically.

"Oh gosh she's still in the bathroom. She woke up but she doesn't feel well. Maybe she should get checked out at the hospital too," I suggested.

Brendon rushed inside to find her.

BECCA'S POV

I was barely staying conscious. My head felt like someone was jack hammering inside it, my tongue felt thick and swollen, and I felt sick to my stomach. I pressed the wet paper towels to my head in a futile attempt to stop the pounding. I hoped Grace would come back for me soon.

Someone then burst through the bathroom door. It was Brendon. I was relieved to see he was ok. He had a cut above his right eye, but other than that he was unmarked.

"Brenny! You're ok!" I said happily. I tried to stand up, but my legs felt weak and I fell back down.

"Oh Becca. You have no idea how worried I was that you were hurt," He said. He pulled me into a standing position and embraced me tightly. He held me for a few moments more and kissed the top of my head a few times. Then he leaned down and picked me up, since it was obvious I didn't have enough strength to walk. I was still drugged. I clasped my hands behind his head and rested my head on his chest. I closed my eyes and listened to his steady heartbeat as he carried me out of the bathroom. I felt completely safe in his arms.

BRENDON'S POV

I was so relieved to see that Becca was alright. I was so scared for her. I can't remember ever being that scared before. I found her on the bathroom floor. She looked pale. She tried to stand, but she was too weak. I picked her up and walked out into the club. She went limp in my arms, and I realized she had fallen asleep. I walked out front and saw Ryan and Spencer standing by the car. I saw Ryan was on the phone and I guessed he was attempting to call me because as soon as he saw me he hung up. Ryan opened the door for me and I gently placed Becca on the back seat. I climbed in next to her and held her to me.

"Ryan we need to get to the hospital now. Where are the others?" I asked.

"They already left to follow the ambulance," Spencer replied for him.

Ryan got in the driver's seat and Spencer in the passenger's seat. Ryan started the car and we were on our way to the hospital.

MICHELE'S POV

After I had fainted, the bouncer picked me up and I came to a few seconds later. I heard the cops coming so I ran back out into the alley. I saw the paramedics strapping John onto a stretcher. I ran up to Jacob.

"What happened to John?" I asked him.

"He was stabbed. We need to follow the ambulance to the hospital," he said.

I nodded and followed him.

We got to the hospital right after the ambulance did. We rushed into the E.R. after the paramedics.

"I'm sorry but you all have to stay in the waiting room," Dr. Lughmani said.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked worried.

"We'll let you know when we know. Please try to stay calm miss," she said.

I started crying again.

I didn't know how Becca, Grace, Brendon, Ryan, or Spencer were doing.

John got stabbed.

And I didn't know anything for certain.

RYAN'S POV

I drove up into the hospital parking lot a few minutes later. Brendon got out carrying Becca and we all walked into the hospital. I saw a doctor walking by and I ran over to him.

"Doctor, my friend was drugged with what I think was chloroform, she's either asleep or unconscious, can you please check her out to see if she's ok?" I asked.

"Yes, follow me," he said, directing Brendon to a room. He carried Becca into the room and I saw the others sitting in the waiting room. Spencer and I walked over to them and sat down while Brendon disappeared in the room with Becca and the doctor. I didn't catch his name.

BRENDON'S POV

I carried Becca into the room with the doctor. His name was Dr. Wanner. I laid her down on the exam table and the doctor looked over her.

"I think I should keep her overnight for observation. It appears she may have hit her head and may have a slight concussion," Dr. Wanner explained.

"Will she be ok?" I asked.

"More than likely, yes, but I'd like to keep her overnight just to make sure."

"Can I stay with her?" I asked him. I didn't want to leave her.

"That's fine, I'll just have a nurse take her up to a room and hook her up to some monitors," he said. I felt relieved.

"Thank you," I said.

I went up to the room and made sure she was ok. Then I knew I had to go see how John was.

I went down to the waiting room in the E.R. and sat next to Ryan.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She might have a small concussion but she's gonna be alright. Have you heard about John yet?" I asked.

"No. But we're hoping to hear soon," Spencer replied.

This would be a long wait.


	7. Chapter 7

DANNY'S POV

We had been waiting for two hours for news of John's condition. Finally, we saw Dr. Lughmani approach us. I jumped up immediately to find out what was happening.

"Doctor, do you have any news?" I asked.

"He is in recovery right now. I performed surgery on him to fix some organs that were damaged by the stab wound, but he's going to be fine. I'm about to go in to check on him right now, if you'd like to come with me to see him," she replied.

"Guys let's go see John," I said to the guys.

Michele had fallen asleep on Jacob so he woke her up and we all followed the doctor. She took us up to a room a couple floors up. She walked into the room and we followed. John was awake in his bed.

"You're pretty," he said with a groggy smile.

"Oh um thank you," she said, slightly blushing. "He's on a morphine drip right now, so he'll be kind of out of it for awhile."

"Ok, thank you," I replied.

"How ya feeling buddy?" Spencer asked.

"Like a million bucks," he said with a pained smile as he sat up.

"Well you're gonna be just fine, so just rest and we'll get you outta here soon," Spencer said.

I was relieved to see my friend was doing fine.

BRENDON'S POV

I was sitting in a chair next to Becca's bed and going through pictures on my sidekick. I looked up and she was stirring. She sat up, rubbed her head, and groaned.

"Ugh. Where am I?" she asked, confused.

"The hospital. Baby are you feeling better?" I asked, stroking her head.

"Yea. I think I hit my head though."

"Well the doctor said you might have a slight concussion," I said.

"How are the others?" she asked concerned.

"Well…John got stabbed…he's here too. He's on a different floor though. Ryan came to tell me earlier than he was doing alright, he's in recovery," I informed her.

"Oh my…" She trailed off and put a hand on her head.

Just then, the doctor walked in.

"How are you feeling?" he asked Becca.

"Better. Can I get out of here please?" she asked.

Dr. Wanner looked at the monitors she was hooked up to, looked at his charts, and said, "Your stats are all normal, and everything here says you're fine to go. Mr. Urie, you'll have to fill out release forms for her and she can be released."

"Ok, that's great," I said smiling. "I'll be right back."

"Yea, I'll get dressed. This hospital gown is itchy," she said.

I laughed and followed the doctor. He gave me the papers and I filled them out. I went back into the room to see Becca sitting on the bed, dressed, and texting.

"Grace says John is loopy," she said looking up.

"Well he's probably on pain meds," I said.

"Let's go see how he is," she said.

I agreed, and we got on the elevator.

GRACE'S POV

I got a text on my phone. It was from Becca. It said 'hey, I'm fine, Brendon is filling out the release form and then I'm out. How is John? Brendon told me.' I quickly replied, saying 'he's doing fine, he's loopy but he's ok. I'm glad you're alright hun.'

"Hey guys I just got a text from Becca. She's doing fine and she's getting released," I said.

"That's great," Ryan said.

"They'll probably come up here now," Spencer said.

Five minutes later, Becca and Brendon walked into the room.

"Hey guys!" John said.

"Hey dude, how you doin?" Brendon asked.

"Great, I think I'll go skydiving," John said jokingly.

"Hah sure dude," Brendon said.

"It's like 2:30 AM guys. I think we should go back to the hotel for the night and come back in the morning," Ryan suggested.

"Good idea," I replied with a big yawn.

"We'll see you in the morning John, get some sleep," Michele said. We all said 'see you later' and then walked out of the hospital.

I was seriously exhausted. "Guys who's driving?" I asked.

"Ryan and I had coffee earlier so I think we should drive," Jacob said.

"Sounds good to me," Becca said with a yawn. We got into the cars and soon were back at the hotel. We made it up to our rooms, said our goodnights, and Becca and I went into our room.

"How's your head feeling sweetie?" I asked Becca.

"A lot better. There's a dull throbbing but nothing too bad. I'm gonna take a Tylenol and go to bed." She rummaged in her duffel for the pills, and upon finding them, popped one in her mouth and took a drink of water from her bottle.

We changed into our pajamas and climbed into our beds.

"Goodnight," Becca said with a yawn.

"Night," I said back.

Within seconds, I was out like a light.

BECCA'S POV

I woke up suddenly for no apparent reason. I looked at my sidekick and the clock said 3:40 AM. I tossed and turned for the next 20 minutes, but I couldn't get back to sleep. I knew Grace was still asleep, I could hear her deep, even breathing. I sighed and picked up my phone. I decided to text Brendon to see if he was awake.

'brenny bear are you awake?' I texted him.

'yea. Can't sleep.' He replied. I smiled.

I opened the door of our room and silently closed it behind me. I walked next door to Brendon's room.

'open your door' I texted.

I heard the lock turn and Brendon opened the door.

"Hi," I said and smiled.

"Hi," he replied. "Come in."

I walked into the room. I heard Ryan snoring lightly in the bed on the left.

"Cute jammies," he said with a smirk. I remembered I was wearing my hot pink Powerpuff Girls pajama pants and a black cami and felt myself blush. Good thing there was dim light.

He got back into his bed and I climbed in after him. He grabbed his iPod from the bedside table so we could listen to it. He put on Paramore and put his arm around me. I snuggled up to him, feeling completely safe and warm. He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes. It wasn't long until I felt myself drifting into sleep. I smiled.

RYAN'S POV

I woke up to the sunlight shining in my eyes. I sat up, stretched, and looked over to see if Brendon was up yet. My eyes widened in surprise when I saw Becca in the bed with Brendon. She woke up and yawned.

"Morning Ry-ry," she said with a smile.

"Oh god…please tell me you guys didn't…while I was in the room?!" I said, mortified.

"What?! God, no! Ry you know me better than that!!" she yelled.

Brendon woke up then. "What's the yelling about?" he asked.

Becca threw a pillow at me. "You can tell him, you're the one who has the dirty mind!!" she said.

"I…well…I woke up and saw you guys in the bed together and I thought…" I trailed off.

"Dude. Seriously? You think we'd do it in the same room as you?" Brendon asked.

"I just woke up, give me a break!!" I said.

"I came over last night because I couldn't sleep and Brendon was awake too and we listened to music and fell asleep and that's it," Becca said.

"Uh how about we order room service on me?" I said.

Becca rolled her eyes. "Changing the subject? Fine," she said, and hopped into my bed. She picked up the pillow she threw at me earlier and started hitting me with it.

"Ok ok enough!" I said laughing.

She giggled and went back over to Brendon. He kissed her. He didn't know how lucky he was. Wait…I meant that as in he's lucky to be in a relationship! Didn't I?

BRENDON'S POV

We called down to the front desk for room service. I ordered French toast and Ryan and Becca both ordered pancakes. The food came and we ate. I looked over at the bedside table and noticed Becca's phone flashing.

"Becca your phone is flashing," I told her. She leaned over me to grab it.

"Ah crap," she said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have 23 missed calls and 18 texts from Grace," she said. "Oops. I better go tell her I'm fine before she calls in a search party."

"Ok. I'll see you in a bit then," I said, kissing her. She smiled and left.

There was a silence in the room.

"Hey Ryan?"

"Yea?"

"We need to get you a girl."

GRACE'S POV

Where the hell was that girl? I called her 20 times at least and texted her a dozen times as well. I was seriously starting to freak out. I heard a knock on the door and went to see who it was.

I opened the door, and guess who? Becca! That girl is seriously in for it!!

"Where have you been?!" I yelled.

"I-"

"Do you have any idea how freakin worried I was about you??" I continued.

"But I-"

"I called you and-"

"GRACE!!" she yelled.

"What?!" I yelled back, exasperated.

"I was next door in Brendon's room. I woke up last night and couldn't sleep, I texted him, he was awake, I went over there, we listened to music, we fell asleep, that's it. I didn't know you called or texted me, my phone was on silent. I'm sorry hun! Forgive me?" she explained.

"Of course I forgive you, but ya know, next time a note or something would be nice," I said with a smile. We hugged and everything was fine.

"Let's get showered and dressed," she suggested.

"Good idea," I replied. "But I'm so showering first!"

"Haha ok you deserve it," she said.

I grabbed my shower stuff and headed into the bathroom.

BECCA'S POV

I felt so bad that I had Grace worrying. While she was showering I decided to watch some TV. She walked back out in a towel and said, "Your turn!" I grabbed my stuff and headed in. Ten minutes later I was out. I dressed in black skinny jeans, a lime green tank top, slip on Vans, and a white Volcom hoodie. Grace dressed in white jeans, a black Apple Bottoms shirt, Baby Phat shoes, and a brown South Pole half-hoodie. We did our makeup and hair and were ready to go.

I went to get Brendon and Ryan first.

knock knock

"Hey gorgeous," Brendon said.

"Hey handsome," I said back. He smiled and I kissed him. We separated and I said, "Hey guys, let's go see how John is doing."

"Good idea," Ryan said.

We walked out and I went to get Michele and Sarah.

"Hey sweeties, you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep," Sarah said. They grabbed their bags and we walked out.

Grace had gotten Danny, Jacob, and Spencer from their rooms.

We got in the cars and went back to the hospital.

JOHN'S POV

I hated being in this hospital. It smelled funny and I swore the nurses kept giving me dirty looks. Dr. Lughmani said I could be released today, as long as I took it easy. Which meant we had to cancel the show tomorrow night. Dumb. But on the bright side, my doctor was stunning. She came in then.

"So John, feeling better?" she asked. I learned her name was Sheema. I liked that name.

"Peachy," I said and smiled.

"Great, when your friends get here then we can release you."

"Awesome. Hey, here's my number, you know, incase you happen to be dateless Friday night," I said with a wink. She blushed.

"Uh, well, ok," she said and smiled. She walked out and in came everyone else.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!!" I yelled. They started laughing.

"Danny and Jacob are taking care of the form right now," Grace said.

"Uh-oh. Are they competent enough to fill those out?" Michele said.

"Oh. We better go help them," Grace said.

Fifteen minutes later, I was dressed and in a wheelchair going down to the car.

"Guys, is this really necessary?" I asked.

"YES!" They all said in unison.

I sighed. They helped me into the car and we were on our way back to the hotel.

Good riddance, hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

*GRACE'S POV*

I couldn't believe it had been like a week since the incident at the club and John getting stabbed. I was glad that everything was going back to normal.

"I'm bored," I complained. Becca, Michele, and I were all sitting on the bed playing Kings in the Corners.

"I win!" Becca cheered.

"Loser!" Michele said, and they burst out in giggles.

"Hey lets get everyone and go to Boomers!" Becca suggested.

"Great idea!" I said.

We gathered the guys and went to Boomers. Sarah didn't feel like going.

John and Sheema had gone out a few times, and he decided he would invite her to go as well. So it was me, Danny, Becca, Brendon, Michele, Jacob, Sheema, John, Ryan, and Spencer. Pretty big group.

When we got there, we kind of broke off into smaller groups. Me, Becca, Danny, and Brendon were one group, John and Sheema went off together, and Michele, Jacob, Spencer, and Ryan were another group.

Our group decided to go on the go-karts first.

"We are SO gonna beat your asses!" Becca exclaimed.

"Hell yea!" I said back.

"You girls wish you could beat us," Danny said cockily.

"We'll see," Becca said and winked at me.

Brendon just raised his eyebrow at us.

We went on the go-karts, and guess what? We beat them. Hah.

"Told ya!" I said and high-fived Becca. Danny grumbled and Brendon just laughed.

"Man, we got beat by girls!" Brendon said.

"I know! It's crazy," Danny said.

Becca and I both looked in door at what there was inside. We looked at each other and screamed "LASER TAG!!!!!"

We ran inside and the guys followed us.

"Girls against guys!" Becca yelled.

"No way, not again!" Danny exclaimed.

"Fine, Becca let's switch guys," I said.

"Fine with me," she said.

So we got our gear on. It was me and Brendon against Danny and Becca. This should be an interesting game.

I tried to walk around quietly so I wouldn't be heard. I was backing up slowly when I collided with someone else. I spun around quickly with my laser gun raised and saw it was Brendon.

"Don't freakin scare me like that!" I whispered to him.

"Sorry!" he whispered back.

"Piggy back ride!" I whispered and jumped on his back. He laughed and started walking. He tripped on something and fell to the floor. I landed on top of him. We were nose to nose, and before I knew it, I leaned down and kissed him.

*BECCA'S POV*

I was walking around the laser tag course trying to find Grace and Brendon to tag. I saw Danny across from me behind a wall thing. I heard Grace and Brendon talking around the corner, and I signaled to Danny so we could both get them at the same time.

"One…two…" I mouthed. "Three!"

We both jumped around to face Brendon and Grace, and my mouth dropped open. They were on the floor, Grace on top of Brendon, kissing! They broke the kiss then, and looked up at us. Grace quickly got off of Brendon and Brendon scrambled to his feet.

I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. I started to pull the laser tag equipment off of me violently as I ran for the door. Danny just stood there, looking stunned.

"Wait! It's not what it looks like!" Grace yelled to me.

I didn't care. I ignored her. I pulled off the rest of the gear, burst through the door, and threw the stuff to the ground. I ran outside and kept running. I was crying hard but I just kept running. I didn't really care where I was going; I just had to get away from there.

I kept replaying the scene over and over again in my head. Grace kissed Brendon. My best friend kissed my boyfriend. How could this be possible? I trusted her with my life, and she was kissing my boyfriend!

I kept running blindly, and when I finally stopped I realized I ended up in front of the hotel. We were in a different town and therefore a different hotel, but I was still roomed with Grace. Great. I ran up the stairs to the third floor and went into our room. I flipped the lock over so no one would get in. I sat on my bed and for a second, I thought I was done crying. But before I knew it the tears were falling anew. I buried my head in a pillow and cried hard. I didn't know how long I had been crying, but I felt exhausted and slept.

I awoke two hours later and looked at my phone. It was around 5 PM and I had several missed calls. I checked them. Grace, Grace, Brendon, Ryan, Brendon, Michele, Grace, Brendon, Jacob, Brendon, Brendon, Ryan, Grace. I didn't want to talk to anyone, but I figured I should call someone to tell them I'm ok. I decided to call Ryan.

*RING RING*

"Hello?"

"Ry it's Becca."

"Thank god, where are you?"

"At the hotel."

"How did you get back there? The cars are both still here."

"I ran."

"Five miles?"

"Guess so."

"Why? What happened? Grace said-"

"DON'T mention her name, or HIS," I said with venom in my voice.

"Who, Brendon? Ok Becca you have to tell me what's going on. Gra-I mean, SHE, said that you got angry and just ran off, HE hasn't said a work since you left, and Danny was yelling at HER in the arcade. What the hell is going on?"

"SHE kissed HIM in the laser tag. Danny and I both saw it. SHE was laying on top of him and kissing HIM." I started crying again.

"Ok, try to calm down a little, I'm gonna come back to the hotel right now, stay there."

"Ok. Bye." I hung up.

I lay back down on the bed.

A few minutes later, I heard someone knock on the door. It was Ryan. I let him in.

He gave me a hug and I started crying again. Dammit, when will these tears stop?! He wiped away my tears gently and sat me down on the bed.

"Ok, tell me the whole story," he said. I took a deep breath and told him.

*BRENDON'S POV*

I couldn't believe what had happened. We were just playing a game, and I ended up kissing Grace? I felt so horrible. The look on Becca's face when she saw us, the hurt look in her eyes. I could see that the trust that had built up between us had been shattered in a second. I felt like crying myself, but I couldn't.

As soon as Becca ran off, Danny went off on Grace.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??" he yelled.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! He was giving me a piggy back ride and he tripped, I fell on top of him and it was an accident! It wasn't supposed to happen! I would never hurt my best friend or you like that! Ever!" she yelled back.

"BULLSHIT! YOU HONESTLY THINK I'D BELIEVE THAT?! I SAW YOU TWO; IT DIDN'T LOOK LIKE A GODDAMN ACCIDENT TO ME OR TO BECCA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" he yelled, and stormed out.

Grace was crying. I was too shocked to say anything. I walked out silently. Ryan ran up to me.

"Man what happened? Becca ran off, I don't know where she went but it looked like she was crying," he said. I just kept walking. I went to go sit in the car. I got in the passenger's seat and held my head in my hands. What had I done?

*BECCA'S POV*

By 5:30 PM, everyone had arrived back at the hotel. I guess the incident had ruined the fun. I was rooming with Grace, but I refused to open the door for her. I gathered my stuff up and worked it out so Sarah and I would switch rooms, so I would be with Michele. I couldn't stand to look at Grace or Brendon, because then I saw the laser tag scene and cried again. Which I couldn't deal with.

I didn't want to talk to anyone. I wanted to be alone. And Michele seemed to know. So she went to Jacob's room. I heard a knock on the door. I went to see who it was, and it was Ryan. I let him in.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I can't deal with this. I just can't. I'm going to a bar," I said, and I grabbed my purse and left. I'd never had a drink before in my life. But some friends had told me it makes you feel good and makes you forget things for awhile. Sounded pretty good to me.

"You're not going alone," I heard Ryan say as he came up behind me.

"Fine," I said.

I got in the driver's seat and drove to a bar nearby, called 'Ye Olde Bar.'

I walked in and seated myself on a bar stool. Ryan sat down next to me.

"What can I get for you?" the bartender asked.

"What do you recommend?" I asked.

"Lemon drops are pretty good," he replied.

"Great. I'll have one of those."

He served me my drink and I took a sip. It was a bit strong but good. I felt a warm sensation in my body. Ryan just had a beer.

By the time I was half finished with my lemon drop, my head felt cloudy. I felt pretty good. I started talking to Ryan.

"Ry you know what? This kinda shit happens every time."

"What do you mean?" he asked. He was still sober.

"Boyfriends! They either cheat…like Brendon! Or…um…dump me! Because…well…they think that since I'm a rock star I think I'm…better than them and well that's not true! Or they think…um…that since I'm on tour…I'll find someone else and…um…cheat on them! But that's not true either! Guys are all the…same! I've never cheated on a guy…or a girl! *giggle* but I don't date girls! Another lemon drop pleaseeee!!! *giggle*" I slurred.

"Becca I think you've had enough to drink, this is your first time drinking and you're tiny, so it effects you more and faster," he said, concerned.

"I don't really know what you just…um…said...but no, silly! *giggle* I'm perfectly fine! Thank you!" I said and sipped my second lemon drop.

"Alright, but give me the keys, I'm driving back," he said.

"Fine!" I said and handed them over. He put them in his pocket and took a drink of water.

"You know what else Ry-ry?"

"What Becca?"

"You're the only one I can…trust! *giggle* And you're really cute too! *giggle*"

Then I leaned in and kissed him.

*RYAN'S POV*

I definitely wasn't going to let Becca go to a bar alone. She's never had a drink before, and who knows what kind of creeps would try to take advantage of her?

She ordered her drink and I had a Coors Light. I knew I would have to drive back, so I just had water after.

Becca was talking about her ex boyfriends and how they were like Brendon and were all the same. She ordered another drink, and I could tell she was going to be wasted soon.

All of a sudden, she leaned in and kissed me! Is this really happening? Does she really have feelings for me like I thought she had for Brendon?

I kissed her back, and that soon led to a make out session. I knew it was wrong, I knew she had a boyfriend, but at the moment, I really didn't care.

I felt my face a little wet and broke the kiss. I saw Becca was crying again.

"I'm so sorry Becca, it's my fault, you're wasted, I'm sober…" I trailed off.

"No it's fine, I started it, but…um…can you take me back to the hotel? I'm really…uh…tired," she said with a tired smile.

"Of course," I said, and kissed her forehead.

If she didn't remember this tomorrow, I wouldn't bring it up. It was a mistake after she was distraught from Brendon and drunk, and no one needed to know.

*MICHELE'S POV*

Becca wanted to be alone, and I couldn't blame her. But the air in the hotel was tense. I went to Jacob's room, and Danny seemed comatose. Jacob and I decided to go out for a bit, maybe go to a bar or something. I think everyone could use a drink right about now.

We stopped at a nearby bar, called 'Ye Olde Bar.'

We stepped in and sat at a table. I had coke and vodka on the rocks but Jacob decided to have just a coke.

We were getting ready to leave, and I glanced over at the bar.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Had everyone gone out of their flippin minds?!

Becca and Ryan were making out at the bar.

How was I gonna tell Brendon about this?


	9. Chapter 9

*MICHELE'S POV*

Jacob hadn't seen Becca and Ryan at the bar, and I was kind of glad. I thought it through on the car ride back to the hotel, and I decided I would talk to Becca about it in the morning. I figured I'd let her sleep first, and telling Brendon could wait.

*BECCA'S POV*

I woke up with the worst headache of my life. I hurt all over, I felt sick, and sound and light made my head feel like exploding.

I didn't remember much from last night. I remembered driving to the bar with Ryan, having a drink, talking, and then nothing until later at the hotel when I was puking my brains out. Ryan was such a good friend. He held my hair and rubbed my back while I was throwing up.

I looked over to see that Michele was still asleep. I stood up and immediately rushed to the toilet, but I just dry heaved. Not the most pleasant thing in the world, that's for sure.

I grabbed a bottle of aspirin off the counter, I assumed it was Michele's. I took four, got a cold wet washcloth, and lied back down. I was lying there for about 10 minutes until I decided to go see Ryan. There was no one else I really wanted to talk to besides Michele, but I didn't want to wake her.

I walked down the hall and knocked on Ryan's door. I prayed that he would answer. Thankfully, he did.

"Hey Ry."

"Hey Becca. How are you feeling?"

"Better," I replied with a smile.

"Do you remember anything from last night? You were pretty wasted," he asked.

"Not a whole lot. I remember driving there, getting a lemon drop, talking to you, then nothing until later when I was puking my guts out."

"Oh, ok. Well yea we were just talking," he said. He looked nervous or something. But I'm sure it was just my imagination.

*RYAN'S POV*

I was freaked that Becca would remember the make out mistake. But thankfully she didn't. She didn't need any more drama so I decided to keep quiet.

"Is he in there?" she asked warily.

"No, he left earlier; I'm not sure where he went."

She sighed. "Ryan, what should I do about this?"

"I don't know. I've never been in this sort of situation. But Brendon really does care about you. A lot. And Grace is your best friend. I don't know what happened in the laser tag, but I'm sure neither of them would do anything intentionally to hurt you."

"Thanks Ry. Should I talk to him? I'm scared. He hurt me in a way I didn't know was possible. He has a lot more power over me than he knows. And that scares me the most," she said. "Can I get a hug?"

"Of course," I said, and held my arms out to her. She hugged me tight. It felt right. But I knew it couldn't be. Brendon loved her, and she loved him. It was quite obvious. I sighed and breathed in her scent.

"Ry-ry, thanks so much for everything. I know I can always trust you."

"I'm always here for you," I said.

Then she walked out of my room.

*BECCA'S POV*

I left Ryan's room and walked back to mine. Michele was awake and watching TV.

"Hey hun," I said.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Good. Last night was kind of crazy though, huh?" I asked.

"Yea, especially you and Ryan. What was up with that? I mean, revenge much?" Michele said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "He came with me to the bar so I wouldn't get hurt or taken advantage of."

"He was more the one taking advantage, if you get what I mean."

"What? Did you hit your head or something?" I was seriously confused.

"I saw you and Ryan making out at the bar! Jacob and I decided to get out of the hotel for a bit and went to a bar. And saw you guys. Well, I saw. Jacob didn't."

"What-" I started, but then pieces of memories from last night flooded my mind.

"There's no way…I mean…I was a little drunk…but Ryan wouldn't…oh god…I kissed him!" I said.

"Yes, I know, I was there."

"Did you tell anyone?" I asked desperately.

"No, I figured I'd talk to you first," she said.

"Well can you please keep this between us? I need to talk to Ryan but there's already enough shit going on, I'll deal with this," I said.

"Ok, I won't say anything."

"Thank you hun. I gotta go. See you later," I said. I was still shocked. Ryan was my best friend. I couldn't believe he hadn't mentioned this!

I ran back to Ryan's room and knocked on the door loudly.

"Becca, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I kissed you last night at the bar! And you didn't say anything! What the hell?"

"I figured you had enough drama going on with Brendon and Grace and I thought you didn't need any more at the moment! And you didn't remember at first so I thought that it was in the past," he explained.

"I'm with Brendon! You know I'm with Brendon! I mean I know I'm mad at him right now but still! I was drunk and you let me kiss you! Why? We're best friends; we have been since forever, why did you let me kiss you?" I questioned.

"Because I'm-" he stopped short.

"What? You're what?"

*RYAN'S POV*

I almost admitted to being in love with her. I can't let her know. Ever.

"Nothing. Never mind. I'm sorry. It was a mistake. It won't ever happen again, I promise, I'm sorry that I let it happen. I was so surprised that I lost my senses for a moment. That's all."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really. I love you like a sister, nothing more, you know that." I hoped I sounded convincing.

"I'm sorry that I ever doubted you Ryan," she sighed. "I'm just so stressed and confused and I love you too. You're like another big brother. Hug?"

"Definitely," I said. She hugged me tight. I looked down at her and she looked up at me. "You should go to talk to Brendon."

"I know. Maybe Grace first?"

"Yes. Go. Good luck," I said and kissed her on the forehead.

*GRACE'S POV*

I screwed up big time. I knew that. I just wished Becca would forgive me. What could I do to get her to forgive me? I missed her. She was the one I went to about everything. She was is my best friend. But I know her way of forgiving people is to cool off first, then go to them. So I guessed I'd have to wait.

I was laying on my bed listening to music and I heard a knock at the door. I got up to answer it. I opened the door, and standing in front of me was Becca.

"Becca," I said, surprised. "I've wanted to talk to you so bad, I'm so sorry, but I really need you to let me explain what happened," I said quickly before she could get a word in.

"Um…ok," she said. So I started to explain.

"When you ran out and I yelled to you, it's not what it looks like, I wasn't lying. It really wasn't what it looked like. I ran into Brendon in the laser tag, and he scared me, so I made him give me a piggy back ride. He tripped and I fell on top of him, and when I fell on him, our lips touched, and that's when you and Danny jumped around the corner. It was an accident and wasn't meant to happen. You know I would never ever do anything to hurt you like that. We've been best friend since we were six, and even when we both liked Jason Lines in seventh grade, we never fought with each other over him, we just left him behind because our friendship was more important. It still is. So can you forgive me? I love you more than anything, you're my best friend and I miss you. I want my best friend back," I took a breath and gulped as I finished my mini speech.

Becca looked like she was contemplating what I had just said. She took a deep breath and said, "I forgive you. I miss you too. I knew deep down that it couldn't have been what it looked like, because I know you and I know you would never do something like that. I guess I was just so shocked that I didn't think and I just, gah, I don't know really."

"Thank god. I thought you'd never forgive me," I sighed.

She came closer and hugged me. We stayed like that for like a minute.

"Have you talked to Brendon yet?" I asked.

"No," she sighed, "but I need to. What do you think he's gonna say?"

"He's gone be so happy that you're talking to him, that's for sure."

"Ok. I love you sweetie," she said.

"I love you too." She kissed me on the cheek and left.

I was so relieved that we're fine again.

*BRENDON'S POV*

I got up early and decided to drive around. I missed Becca. My phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said glumly.

"Hi Brendon," said a sweet voice.

"Becca?" I asked. I was shocked she was talking to me.

"Yea. Where are you? We need to talk," she said.

My heart sank. The four words no guy wanted to hear.

"I'm just driving around. I'll come back to the hotel."

"No, I'd rather be alone. Meet me at the park 5 blocks from the hotel, ok?" she asked.

"Ok. I'll be there soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I sighed and made a u-turn.

I got to the park about ten minutes later. I felt a knot in my stomach when I saw Becca sitting on a bench by a tree. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Brendon let's skip the small talk. I want to know what really happened in the laser tag." She looked so sad.

"It really wasn't how it looked. I was giving Grace a piggy back ride and I tripped. Her falling onto me made us get too close and our lips touched and that's what you and Danny saw. Not a real kiss. An accident kiss. I don't have feelings for Grace. I'm with you."

"Ok. Grace said the same exact thing. Which tells me that you're not lying and it really was an accident. But there's something I need to tell you."

"What's that?"

"Last night, I was so sad, so I went to a bar and Ryan came with me. I got wasted and I…well I kissed Ryan."

"What? He took advantage of you? I'll kill him!" I was pissed. How could he do that to her?

"No, no, it wasn't like that. I was so wasted I didn't know my head from my ass. I don't know exactly what I was thinking but it was probably along the lines of hey, he kissed my best friend, I'll kiss his best friend!" she looked guilty.

"Well, as long as it was just like that…you don't have feelings for him do you?"

"No, of course not. You're the one I want, not him. I love him, but he's like my brother."

"That's good. Because I'll fight him for you if I have to," I said and smirked

"Aw you'd fight for lil' old me?" she said with a southern accent.

"You bet," I said and scooped her up off the bench. She giggled and I kissed her lovingly. I was so happy. I'm holding the most amazing girl ever and she's all mine. I put her down and grabbed her hand and we walked back over to the car.

"Should we go back to the hotel?" she asked.

"Probably," I sighed.

"What's wrong Brenny?"

"Well. Danny is still furious at me and Grace. Neither of us has talked to him yet. We need to do that."

"Good idea," she said. We got back in the car and held hands on the ride back.

We walked up to our rooms still holding hands.

"I'm gonna go hang with Grace, are you gonna go talk to Danny?" she asked.

"Yea, I need to. I need to set things straight."

"Ok, I'll see you later," she said and leaned up to kiss me. She walked up ahead and knocked on Grace's door. I went to Danny's door and knocked.

*DANNY'S POV*

I was watching TV and heard a knock at the door. I went to answer, and guess who? Brendon. What did that idiot want?

"What do you want?" I asked nastily. He kissed my girlfriend. I didn't have to be nice to him.

"I want to set the record straight about what happened in the laser tag. It wasn't how it looked. I swear to you, it wasn't."

"Oh really? Then why don't you explain to me how you two ended up on the floor in a lip lock huh? Why don't you tell me that?"

"I was giving her a piggy back ride and I tripped. She fell on me and that's how we ended up on the floor. The force of her falling pushed up together and that's how our lips touched. It was as simple as that. An accident. You and Becca jumped around the corner at just the wrong second," he explained.

"Ok sure. I believe you. Now get out," I said with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Fine man," he said, "but you really should talk to Grace. I talked to Becca, so did Grace, and everything with us is fine," he said, and walked out.

Whatever. I don't need them. Especially a cheating girlfriend. I definitely don't need that.

Jacob walked in just as Brendon walked out.

"Why was Brendon here?" he asked.

"He came to 'explain' what really happened in the laser tag. Like I'd believe him."

"Then why don't you go talk to the girlfriend you're totally in love with?" he said.

"Shut up dude! I know how to handle things!" I yelled.

"No, you don't. You have the worst temper out of all of us and right now you're being a dick. Go talk to Grace."

"Fine. I will. But because I want to, not because you told me to."

"Fine you stubborn ass, just go!" Jacob said, and pushed me out of the room. I was about to turn around and say something else when he slammed the door in my face. Dumb ass.

*GRACE'S POV*

"No, go after the girl! You dumb head!" Becca said and threw popcorn at the TV.

I smiled and ate some popcorn. All I could think about was Danny. I missed him. There was a knock at the door and I got up to answer it. I looked through the peep hole, and it was Danny. I was worried he would start yelling at me. I let him in.

"Uh I'm gonna go see if Michele wants to go out for something to eat. I'll be back later, bye!" Becca said and left. I closed the door behind her.

"Um, hi?" I said.

"Don't hi me! I want to know the truth about what happened in the laser tag! Did you kiss him or was it really an accident like Brendon said?" he demanded.

"It was really, truly an accident. I-"

"YEA RIGHT! DO YOU THINK I'D REALLY BELIEVE THAT! YOU TWO WERE KISSING AND BECCA AND I BOTH SAW IT! DON'T TRY TO LIE!" he yelled.

"I'M NOT LYING! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT UNTIL IT GETS THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL?" I yelled back.

"UNTIL YOU TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"I AM TELLING YOU THE TRUTH! YOU'RE JUST TOO SELF-CENTERED TO BELIEVE IT! WHEN I FELL ON BRENDON WE GOT PUSHED TOGETHER AND THAT WAS THE 'KISS' YOU SAW!"

"WHATEVER!" he continued.

"IT'S THE TRUTH! GOD, WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"WELL IF YOU DON'T KNOW HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?" I yelled back.

"WELL I LOVE YOU!"

I paused for a second. "WHAT?"

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" he yelled.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" I yelled.

"REALLY?" he asked.

"REALLY." I said.

"Well, ok then," he said, and shoved me up against a wall and we started making out.


End file.
